Promises You Can't Keep
by nellabella41
Summary: I watched as they walked down the street, this was different from Fang's usual silence, but change is good. However, as I saw Luna grab Fang's hand and pull him around the corner I was overcome with jealousy and rage. This was the final straw. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"_We're just going to go on a walk, mkay Max?" Luna gestured to herself and Fang who was standing by her side._

"_I guess so, just don't be out to late, alright?" I asked_

"_Yeah, sure, whatever Max." Luna replied, "C'mon Fang, lets go."_

_I watched them as they walked away from the park we were currently eating in. They walked side by side down the street to Times Square._

_What's with Fang anyway? What does he feel about her? Nothing more then a friend, right? I mean it would only be logical, right now it was pointing in a deeper direction. That wasn't ever going to happen though, right?_

_Flashback:_

_I sat alone staring at the giant white moon from the mouth of the cave, the flock sleeping peacefully inside. A cool breeze toyed with my hair and I felt my muscles relax and a calm serenity settle upon me. _

_I heard someone- Fang rise from where he was sleeping and come sit down next to me._

"_Hey." I said looking at him, his face doused in moonlight, accenting his features._

"_Hey." He said, his eyes flickering towards mine for a second, and then returning his gaze on the moon._

"_Couldn't sleep." He said bluntly, this time turning away from the moon and looking directly at me._

"_Want to talk?" He shrugged,_

"_Whatever."_

"_Ok" I said dragging out the syllables, tying to get him to say something, but him being the silent reflecting person he is, remained silent. _

_We sat watching the stars, moon, and nighttime sky for a while before I began to feel drowsy. My head fell onto Fang's shoulder as my body and breathing level relaxed into a calm rhythm. _

_I felt Fang's fingers rub the area between my wings. I felt sooooooo-wait! What's he doing? It feels great, but why?_

_I cocked my head and looked up at him,_

"_Fang, what are-"_

"_Shhhh. Relax" he said looking strait into my eyes with… love?_

"_Fang I-"_

"_Max, __**relax**__." He began leaning in towards me, my heart rate sped up, and my nerves on end- was he really doing this?_

_He chuckled the whispered in my ear,_

"_It's alright Max, relax." Then he closed the space between us and or lips touched._

_It was soft and gentle, his lips pressed softly against mine but with a beautiful passion. He loved me, and I loved him. I kissed him back, and when we finally broke apart, I stared into his eyes. The seemingly emotionless eyes that had once stared back at me were replaced with those showing eagerness, anticipation, excitement, and love. _

_He __**loved **__me, and I __**loved**__ him. More than a brotherly love, I really __**loved**__ him. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_As they walked away I realized I was being paranoid, Fang __**loved**__ me, he wouldn't hurt me, besides Luna was really cool, I'm sure they were just talking and getting to know each other, the flock was just getting to know her so I guess we all need to just talk with her._

_They started turning the corner when I saw Luna grab Fang's hand and start running towards something around the corner, but –get this- Fang let her, he __**let**__ her take his hand and drag him to wherever._

_That was the final straw, no more Mrs. Nice Max._

_**A/N: This is my first Maximum Ride Story but I will try stick as close to the book as possible. Tomorrow I leave on a plane to Canadia (and yes I know its 'Canada' but Canadia is just too awesome of a word to not use, so get off my case.) so I will get a lot of the story done, but because I am on a plane and therefore have no internet, the next update may not be until that night (AKA Saturday night) or Sunday.**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**If you review I promise not to kill off the main characters within the first five chapters, if not, bye bye! If you don't believe me check out my other story 'The Last Vow' it's a Twilight FanFic, it's a ton of fun to kill them off so, if you don't review, I won't hold back.**_


	2. Chapter 1: So Right

**A/N: Hey people! I am writing this chapter while on a plane to Canadia. Exciting eh? Anyway you probably noticed there was no disclaimer on the previous chapter, whoops! But seriously its ****fan fiction**** if I was the bloody author this would be the book, but its not, so guess what, I'm NOT the author; I own NOTHING, except Luna. If you personally cant put two and two together and realize that if I'm writing "FANFICTION" I own nothing (except Luna) then you can go to my profile where I have out up a disclaimer for all of my stories.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

Chapter 1: So Right

I rode the thermals and updrafts to maximize (**A/N: hehe! xD….. never mind….) **my speed while using the least amount of energy, using the tips of my feathers (a handy tip Fang and Nudge had picked up from the hawks) I did a series of complex flips and gracefully swooped in front of the flock.

"Max, you were using the trick we picked up from the hawks huh? It's a great trick it works really well. The hawks were such good flyers! Maybe we could go back there sometime! It would be sooooo much fun we could learn so much, and I'm sure the hawks wouldn't mind. We could stay in the cave and eat marshmallows and hot dogs and coke and fly with the hawks. Oh wouldn't that be a blast-"

I tuned out right about then, I loved her but boy could she talk. I think the rest of the flock tuned out as well because Iggy and Gazzy looked as if they were coming up with a new plan probably along the lines of a large explosion, Angle was petting Total lovingly and Fang was, well – being Fang. Silent and brooding as always, he stared off into the distance looking deep in thought, his emotions a mystery.

I flew to his side, our wings flapping in unison.

"What are you thinking about?"

"He looked at me, "Nothing' much"

Typical Fang.

I realized Nudge was still talking,

"-someone told me once that if you put lemon juice in chocolate pudding it will burn a hole strait through."

"That's wonderful honey" I told her, God only knows how the subject got changed to lemon juice and pudding, well maybe God doesn't even know, he probably tuned her out a while ago like the rest of us.

I watched as sun set creating a beautiful play of colors on the horizon. Admiring the colors, I rrealized that we would need to find a place to sleep before it got too dark.

"Ok guys lets head down and look for a place to sleep."

"I've already found a place." Fang said on my right pointing to a large cave a little ways below us.

"Alright every one, lets go."

Decided to take first watch as the flock settled down to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I watched the moon, thinking silently, until I heard someone stir, I recognized them as Fang.

He sat down beside me and looked at the moon.

"Hey." I said looking at him, his face doused in moonlight, accenting his features.

"Hey." He said, his eyes flickering towards mine for a second, and then returning his gaze on the moon.

"Couldn't sleep." He said frankly, this time turning away from the moon and looking directly at me.

"Want to talk?" He shrugged,

"Whatever." Always so dang blunt, he wont say anything that isn't asked of him.

"Ok" I said dragging out the syllables, tying to get him to say something, but him being the silent reflecting person he is, remained silent.

We sat watching the stars, moon, and nighttime sky for a while before I began to feel drowsy. My head fell onto Fang's shoulder as my body and breathing level relaxed into a calm rhythm.

I felt Fang's fingers rub the area between my wings. I felt sooooooo-wait! What's he doing? It feels great, but why?

I cocked my head and looked up at him,

"Fang, what are-"

"Shhhh. Relax" he said looking strait into my eyes with… love?

"Fang I-"

"Max, **relax**." He began leaning in towards me, my heart rate sped up, and my nerves on end- was he really doing this?

He chuckled the whispered in my ear,

"It's alright Max, relax." Then he closed the space between us and or lips touched. It was all so confusing and happening so quickly, but as he kissed me, everything else went away. Nothing mattered except this, except him. It was soft and gentle, his lips pressed softly against mine but with a beautiful passion. He loved me, and I loved him. I kissed him back, and when we finally broke apart, I stared into his eyes. The seemingly emotionless eyes that had once stared back at me were replaced with those showing eagerness, anticipation, excitement, and love.

He **loved **me, and I **loved** him. More than a brotherly love, I really **loved** him.

"Whoa." I breathed.

"Yeah." He said, now shifting a bit, looking nervous, worried that I didn't like him like that.

"Fang, that was-" I began.

"I'm sorry." He said, scooting away a bit, looking **very** hurt.

"No, Fang! What I meant to say was that was wonderful. I-I," Oh dear God I was stammering, "I've always sorta, you know, loved you?" I finished, almost in a question, almost like I was asking him if that was ok. What was going on with me?

"Really? Because, I'm sorry, I just-I mean…"Fang was stuttering, what was with us tonight?

"Fang, I think I," gulp, "love you." I finished lamely. Oh dear this may not go over well.

"Max, I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

And then something came over me and I kissed him again, and he kissed me back, and it felt right.

_Why, hello, Maximum_

_**Voice, this is really NOT the time!**_

And for the first time the voice actually listened to me, and Fang and I stayed in each others arms all night, feeling so right.


	3. Chapter 2: Up and Away

**A/N: Hi! All righty, so this is going to start and will lead up to the point in the prologue. Just clearing that up. All right well enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Up and Away**

That morning I woke up in Fang's arms. I blushed thinking of last night, but then smiled. I woke Fang gently,

"Fang? Fang," I said kissing his forehead gently.

"Hmm? Mmmm…." He woke up, confused at first but then content.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Hey" he said still grinning.

"Lets get the others"

He nodded.

We woke the Flock up and ate breakfast. When we were finished I spoke up.

"Ok guys, I've been thinking,"

"Yeah people do that every once and a while," Iggy said from where he was sitting.

I glared at Iggy but it was wasted, the rest of the Flock stifled their laughs but looked at me with big grins plastered on their faces.

"Right, anyway, I think we should get out of the country."

"Um, ok. Where exactly?" Iggy said.

"Well, I was getting to that. I think we should go to Canadia."

"Canadia?" said (yup you guessed it) Iggy, "Do you mean 'Canada'?"

"Whatever, Canadia is a fun word to say. Got a problem with that?"

"Whatever."

"Ok, so 'Canadia' it is." Said Fang.

"Where exactly in Canada?" said Nudge, "I think we should go to Toronto. Did you know that in Toronto they have this really big tower called the 'CN Tower'? It's really tall. 1,523 feet high, and at the top there is a glass floor that you can walk on and stuff. Wouldn't that be fun? Walking on glass 1,523 feet in the air. I mean, I know we fly that high already but it would be really fun and-"

I cut her off, "Ok, Nudge. Toronto it is."

So we headed to Toronto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Toronto)

We walked down West Queen West St. and looked at all the shops and restaurants, I couldn't help but wondering if they accepted the Max Ride credit card.

All of the sudden a girl with dark, short hair and dark-ish skin came hurtling toward us.

She looked behind her, looking almost scared.

"Whoa!" Fang said as she ran into him, bumping off of him and onto the ground.

"Oh, sorry," she said, looking apologetic and flustered.

Fang helped her off the ground.

"Its alright…." He waited for her to say her name.

"Luna." She said, "Its Luna." She looked over her shoulder again.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said quickly, "Fine, Just fine." She said. She wasn't at all fine, more like lost, worried, nervous and scared. All of those described Luna, all but 'fine'.

**Take her with you**

_**What?! Are you insane? Take her with us? We don't even know her! And what about our wings, huh? What happens when she finds out about those?**_

But, like the pain in the butt it is, the voice remained silent.

And even though I was completely against taking her with us, I somehow said,

"Hey, uh, do you want to come with us?" The flock looked at me like I was on Crack. How in h-e-double hockey sticks could I let her come with us? We had nowhere to go, nothing to eat, and most importantly we had _wings._ WINGS!!! Ugh, I had gotten us into a mess. A huge mess. I didn't even know where we were going to stay, let alone take her.

**Go to Trinity Park. A little ways down West Queen West you'll find Trinity Park. It's open all night and has plenty of space. It's where Luna has been staying.**

_**Luna is a runaway? Really? Oh….**_

"Maaaax?" Fang waved his had in front of my face.

"Yeah, uh, huh?" I replied dazed, but I got over it and started up again. "Alright, guys, Luna, follow me."

Luna was a bit taken a back.

"Who are you people? I run into you and suddenly your leading me somewhere and giving me a place to stay? I'm sorry it just seems a bit too weird and a bit planned."

"Sorry, I am Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I said pointing to each one in turn. WAIT! Why am I being so…. so…. honest?

**It's for the best Max. You must be honest with Luna, only then can she help you.**

Oooh, more puzzles! Joy!

_**Is there any way I can get you to STOP talking in riddles? Is there an "off" button I am not seeing?**_

But, yet again, no answer.

Jeeze. Is it so very much to ask for a little less puzzles in my life?

I mean really, nobody even likes fortune cookies. Well besides the cookie part. Yummy cookies…

**A/N: Ok, so that was a little introduction to Luna. Next chapter will be their night in the park. I hoped you like this story! I sent to Toronto, Canada because that's where I am staying at the moment. Trinity Park I right across the street from our condo thing and I actually live on West Queen West St. (weird name isn't it?). I actually went to the CN Tower today. Glass Floor + Jumping Soooooooo creepy. shudders**

**Anyway, next update will be as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 3: Baked Beans And A Late Night

**A/N: Mkay, this is a Luna/Max scene, they get to know about each other and we find out a little bit more about Luna (where she came from, who she is, what she's doing here yadda yadda yadda). **

**PS: I am sorry if I offended any Canadians when mentioning Toronto and the CN Tower (don't ask, but if you want to know its in the reviews), I am staying in Toronto for a little while we went and saw the CN Tower; so don't hate me or anything. Mkay? OK, on with the show!**

Chapter 3: Baked Beans and a Late Night Biography

That night we stayed in some trees in Trinity Park. They were quit comfy actually, for trees I mean.

We couldn't light a fire because it would draw too much attention and it was a public park. So we cracked open the canned beans and Pb&j sandwiches. Whose ever idea it was to feed Gazzy beans-oh right…it was mine. Oops? Hehe…about that…

Anyway, I volunteered for first watch while the rest of the flock slept. Luna and I stayed up and talked.

"So…" I started out, terribly eloquent aren't I?

"Yeah?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Where are you from?"

"I grew up in lots of places." I guess she wasn't one for answers. Remind you of anyone?

"Such as?"

She ignored my question

"Where are you all from?"

"Lots of places." I said imitating her answer.

I smiled at her and we started laughing. It felt as if a large tense blanket had been lifted. It felt like the walls were down, and this may be the only time they would be all the way down, so we could talk freely.

We each learned a lot about one another, we should have we did talk for **five** hours:

Luna is 14. She was raised until she was 6 with her mother and lived two of those years with her brother, a twin actually, before they were sent to different places seeing as their mother was unable to take care of them. She was fairly tall and had skin darkened by the sun and short dark hair that came to about her ear. She was easy going, calm, and quiet at times, but when she got excited she could get as hyper and talkative as Nudge, and that's saying something!

She couldn't really remember her mother or brother, but since she had left them she had stayed with several families all across the states and parts of Canadia (xD). None of the arrangements worked out and she ended up running away until she found a halfway house or orphanage and then tried staying with another family. I think she probably wanted to find her mother and she thought this might help. She didn't know her 'legal' last name but she had always gone under the name Luna Aarons.

She knew our names, she knew we didn't know who our parents were, but most importantly she knew we grew up in a science lab and had wings. She knew we were mutants, freaks, winged mutant bird kid freaks and yet she acted like I had told her we were normal runaways with no parents, no rules, and no wings. She responded to it in a calm understanding way, and that was all that I could ask for, all I needed.

She accepted us, I accepted her. She could have been family, except that I needed to really get to know and trust her first, except for that tiny little detail.

I woke Fang and told him it was his watch.

He grunted in acknowledgment. Gee, what an intelligent reply!

I saw Luna fall asleep as Fang, silent as always, stood on guard. I actually had a peaceful night sleep that nigh, go figure.

**A/N: All right, so now we know a bit more about Luna and where she came from. Next chapter the Flock will get to know her. Sorry, this chapter was a bit on the short side but I needed give some info. about Luna and it was just to fill you in. I will make up for it next time.**

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 4:Beanbags And Breakfast

**A/N: Now that we know a bit about Luna now we are going to hear about Luna meeting the flock, and we may see something almost along the lines of what happens in the prologue. Now I am giving you a hint, look deeper than what you THINK is happening. Every perspective knows a different truth, and what appears to be one thing may be an entirely different thing. Enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way, Anony, I was kidding as well. I knew you were kidding, I didn't think I offended anybody. Funny thing the Internet, eh? xD oh well.**

Chapter 4:Beanbags and Breakfast

I woke up to see Luna sitting silently looking at the sun rising, Fang looked almost identical to her on the branch of the other tree. They had pretty much the same features, dark hair, skin, eyes, and a similar personality. Luna was a bit more outgoing but otherwise they were very similar. Hmm.

I woke the rest of the Flock and we brushed of the dirt from our clothes. I was about to say something but was interrupted by Nudge.

"Max? I'm hungry." No really. That's what I was thinking, but being the kind considerate person I am, I responded with,

"I know sweetie lets find some grub." I started walking but knowing that Nudge wouldn't leave it alone after I said that.

"Grubs a funny word isn't it? I mean where did they come up with a word like 'grub'? A bit random isn't it? I wonder if it has a double meaning, or maybe it's a code word for something. I wonder if the people who made it up combined two words to make a word so that the meaning and the final word mean food. Wouldn't that be cool-" I stopped listening right about there.

Luna gave me one of those 'does-she-always-talk-this-much' looks and I replied with a smile and a nod. She smiled and started walking with me, the rest of the flock following. Of course none other than Nudge, who had lost interest in the quest for the origins of the word 'grub', cut my time with Luna short.

"So, Luna, where did you come from?"

As Luna told the flock about herself I began to look for places to find food. I found a nice big dumpster behind a nice looking restaurant, but Luna stopped us.

"Wait, you guys, I have been saving up money and stuff for the last couple of years and I thought because you took me in, I'll by you guys breakfast." Wow, that's really nice of her.

The Flock all thanked Luna, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel even hugged her. And Total ruined the moment by yelling at us that he was a hungry dog. We all laughed and went into the nearest fast-food place.

-------------------------------------------------o0o-----------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was really good and we felt great!

We started walking around West Queen West Street and looked into all the shops imagining what it would be like if we had those things. We went into a furniture store that had all these great beanbags. We sat in them and bounced around until the owner started giving us dirty looks and hinting that we had to get out…NOW.

It was great fun. We got a pound of cherries for 3 bucks and ate them happily in the park. Luna was a really fun person to hang out with and she got along great with the Flock, even Fang seemed to warm up to her a bit.

--------------------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------------------

That night when I took first watch, Luna stayed up to keep me company and we talked. She reminded me of Ella, in a more reserved quiet sort of way. I liked her though, and she was starting to grow on the flock.

**A/N: Ok now the flock is friends with Luna, we get to know her a bit more and what she is like. Next chapter will be much more like the prologue if you get what I mean wink wink. So, hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 5: No More Mrs Nice Max

**A/N: Hello people, time to see what this story is all about! Many people have left me reviews guessing about whom Luna is; well this chapter will give you a hint or extremely confuse you (I hope)! All right, lets get to it!**

Chapter 5: No More Mrs. Nice Max

The next morning I woke up and smelled something delicious. I saw Luna and Fang setting up a large breakfast on the grass beneath the trees. I hopped down from my perch to join them. They were talking and smiling and putting various foods on paper plates.

"Whoa! Where did all this come from?" I asked.

"Morning Max!" Luna said, " I woke up early and Fang was on watch so I decided we should give you a break and get breakfast. We found some great stuff wrapped up in a dumpster behind a pastry shop and a Greek restaurant, I also found some paper plates. I just walked over to a cafeteria where they had a microwave and heated everything up while Fang stayed on watch." Luna finished. Fang smiled one of those rare smiles at me…. and Luna. And ever though I was glad he warmed up to her I couldn't help but feeling the tiniest bit jealous that they did that together. He was mine! Whoa they just made breakfast together, I didn't need to get so jealous. _Take a deep breath_, but when did I breathed in the smell of breakfast and it was just too much.

"Thanks Luna, Fang," I nodded their way, "I'm just going to take a walk, uh…call me when the others wake."

"Ok," Luna said cheerfully. I winced, I liked Luna, a lot, and I just had a jealousy issue this morning that was bugging me. I knew if I got some open air on a walk I could come back and think clearly again.

I turned away and started walking, but Fang ran up to me and put an arm around my waist (**A/N: hehe, the first time I wrote that I put 'waste' EW!**). I jumped a little, startled.

"Oh! Hi Fang." I said, not meeting his eyes because I was worried he would see _something_ in them and I couldn't handle that.

"Hey."

"Uh, Max?" Fang asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you ok? You seem a little…off today." He said.

Shit.

"Yeah, fine, just fine. Where would you get such an idea?" I replied a bit **too** cheery sounding.

He raised an eyebrow, reading me like a book.

Oh, shit, shit, holy shit. I was **really** not in the mood to explain right now.

"I am fine," I said, but it sounded forced. "Its, just, uh, the um…voice" I said. Liar. Ok, so I'm lying but it wouldn't help things if I told the truth anyway.

Fang looked at me. I could tell he didn't believe me, I never stuttered, but he gave me one of those 'you-are-going-to-tell-me-later-whether-you-like-it-or-not' looks and shrugged. There was no way in hell I was going to tell him.

"Ok." He said.

We walked back to where the Flock had started eating breakfast. Luna looked up.

"Oh! I was just about to call you guys! Did you have a nice walk?"

We nodded.

"Good! Want some breakfast?" We nodded again and she handed us our plates. This was-different and even kind of nice, but I wasn't about to get used to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast I decided that it was a cool area and we should check it out.

"Ok guys, its pretty cool here so I thought we could walk around and check it out," their faces lit up with excitement. It didn't take much to please them. "So what I'm thinking is we can split up and explore and just meet back here by, lets say noon. How does that sound?"

"Great!"

"Cool!"

"OK"

"Sounds good"

"Ok with me."

"Yeah!"

"Ok, meet back here at 12 and don't break anything!"

Nudge and Angel wanted to explore various shopping possibilities, Gazzy and Iggy wanted to search the many drug stores for materials to make explosives, which left Fang, Luna and I. I gave them each 20 dollars in Canadian and they immediately took off in different directions.

"So where do you want to go first?" Luna asked.

Fang shrugged, his arm still hanging loosely around my waist.

"Um, actually, I was wondering if we could stop into a market?" I said.

"Sure!" Luna said.

Fang nodded.

We went to the store and I started pulling things off the shelves.

"Do you need any help?" Luna asked.

"Um, no. Actually if you want to wait outside or do something else, that's fine with me." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

Fang and Luna exchanged glances and gave the slightest of nods. Was I missing something? Luna piped up:

"We're just going to go on a walk, mkay Max?" Luna gestured to herself and Fang who was standing by her side.

"I guess so, just don't be out to late, alright?" I asked

"Yeah, sure, whatever Max." Luna replied, "C'mon Fang, lets go."

I watched them as they walked away from the store. They walked side by side down the street.

What's with Fang anyway? What does he feel about her? Nothing more then a friend, right? I mean it would only be logical, but right now it was pointing in a deeper direction. That wasn't ever going to happen though, right?

As they walked away I realized I was being paranoid, Fang **loved** me, he wouldn't hurt me, besides Luna was really cool, I'm sure they were just talking and getting to know each other, the flock was just getting to know her so I guess we all need to just talk with her.

They started turning the corner when I saw Luna grab Fang's hand and start running towards something around the corner, but –get this- Fang let her, he **let** her take his hand and drag him to wherever.

The jealousy I had felt previously that morning overwhelmed me. That was the final straw, no more Mrs. Nice Max.

**A/N: I hope that made up for previously shorter chapters. I also hoped it was good and you all aren't tooo mad at me. More will be explained later on. I also hoped that answered any questions/theories about Luna. Hope you liked it!**

**Review or I don't post. I promise. It must reach at least 38 ok? I want these reviews to exceed that of my other story. YOU GUYS CAN DO IT!!!! I believe in you!**

**Ok, review and be happy.**


	7. Chapter 6: Its Not Over Until I Say Its

**A/N: Hello, ok I just wanted to let you know I will be on a trip for two weeks or so and I will not have access to my computer. So I wont be able to update for a while. BUT, I am such a nice, caring, wonderful etc. person that I decided to write this chapter to hold you until I return. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6: 

I paid for my things in a hurry and walked angrily back to the park. I put the things in my backpack and made some food for everyone for when they came back. When I say 'made' I mean I got I bag of chips, some apples and pre-made sandwiches out of my bag and put them on plates. Yeah, I am quite the cook.

Angel and Nudge were the first ones back. Nudge immediately grabbed a plate of food while Angel looked at me questioningly.

"Where are Fang and Luna?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, they took a walk or something. They'll be back soon." I said trying to keep the jealousy out of my tone while also trying to think of other things since Angel was trying to read my mind.

"Ok." Angel said, accepting what I said but still looking at me skeptically. I guess I have to work on keeping emotion out of my voice a little harder.

Nudge looked up from her sandwich, or what was left of it.

"That was really good Max, thanks." She said starting on an apple and getting some chips.

"I'm glad you like it, we can get some more of those sandwiches before we leave if you like." I said. Nudge grinned and nodded her head, the apple in her mouth.

After a little while Gazy and Iggy (**A/N: Every time I do spell check it wants me to replace 'Iggy' with 'Piggy'. I am like WTF? NO way am I putting Piggy. Just thought I would share that.**) came back and chowed down.

We were talking about where we should go next when Fang and Luna came back. They had these excited, happy grins on their faces' and I had to try not to gag and cry at the same time. On one hand, I liked Luna and this could be totally innocent, just getting to know each other. On the other hand, I was worried this could get farther than being 'just friends' and if that happened I wasn't sure if I would start beating the crap out of them or just break down sobbing. I hated that I didn't know. I hated that I was weak. And most of all I HATED the questioning and worried glances coming from Fang and the happy glow that seemed to be radiating off of Luna.

I avoided eye contact with both of them and resumed talking about places to go. While Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were arguing over places we could go, I made the mistake of looking at Fang. He caught my gaze and gave me a look saying _what's wrong?_ When I didn't reply, he gave me a look saying _come with me and tell me exactly what is bothering you before I force it out of you._ It was a look only Fang could give and it pretty much scared the crap out of me seeing how intense and truthful he was being about it. He **would** force it out of me if I didn't talk.

So I got up and told them Fang and I had to talk and would be back soon. As we were heading out I saw Luna look at Fang questioningly. He nodded to her and she nodded back before turning back to the Flack. That just about pushed me over the edge. I walked stiffly past Fang and onto the walking path, out of view and earshot from the rest of the Flock and Luna, I still didn't count her as one of us and I doubted I ever would. I kind of wanted to leave and let her stay behind, almost forgetting we ever met her, but I knew I couldn't do that. Not because I had a connection with her, but because I spilled our secrets and I didn't want them to get out in the open.

Fang caught up with me and grabbed my arm. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt quite nice, but I still didn't want him touching me because it made it harder to stay mad at him, and boy was I getting mad.

"Talk." He said simply. He did not just say that. Oh, he had **better **not have just told me what to do. This was pushing me further and further to the edge, and soon I was going to crack.

"Talk to me Max. Talk." He said it with love and understanding, and ironically that was what pushed me over the edge.

"Don't act like that with me Fang. Don't **even** get me started," I said. A confused expression crossed his face.

"Don't you **dare** play dumb with me Fang. **DON'T YOU DARE!**" I said the last part screaming. Ripping my arm from his grasp I looked him strait in the face. Our bodies directly across from each other, we were so close, touching almost, but then again, we were never so far apart.

"Max, what do you think I am playing dumb about?" The calmness in his voice fueled my anger.

"What were you doing with Luna? Where did you go and why did you let her grab you? What is going on between the two of you? What aren't you telling me?"

He looked at me. His eyes were shifty, kind of guilty even and begging me to understand.

"Max, I –" He started.

"You what fang? You what!? Why can't you just tell me Fang? Why?"

"Max its complicated-" He started.

"I've got time, tell me Fang. Tell me."

"That's what I have been trying to do Max!" He said yelling at me, "You keep interrupting me Max! How am I supposed to get anything across if you keep yelling at me? What I am saying Max, is its too hard to explain and I'm not even sure yet, I, I have to think about it Max. But what you have to know is: **I **love **you.** I love YOU! Please try to understand Max, I don't know yet, soon I will know, but I love you. I always will. I just need you to trust me Max. Please. Trust me." I was stunned at what he said. But I got over it quickly.

"Maybe I could've helped if you told me, maybe I could understand, but right now, with what you have told me and what you haven't, I cant trust you Fang. I just cant Fang. Please just tell me. I-I- I promise I wont get mad Fang. Just tell me. Please."

"I'm sorry Max, but I cant. I love you Max, I really do, but I can't tell you **this**." He said, and then walked past me back to the flock.

I fell down sobbing. It was over. I had trusted him, told him how much I loved him and now it was over. Just because I couldn't control my anger and myself I ended the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I stayed there crying my eyes out for God knows how long. When I had no more tears to shed I stood up, wiping my eyes. This wasn't over until I said it was over and I wouldn't stop until I found out what Fang wasn't telling me. This was far from over, in fact, this was just the beginning.

Time to get to work.

**A/N: Ok, well I hope you like this chapter. I know I wont be able (Probably) to update for two weeks, but if you review, and I get, say 55 reviews, I will reward you with an awesome super long, super good chapter. So, now that you have your incentive, review!!!!! I will make it worth your while.**


	8. Chapter 7: What I Think About You

**A/N: Hi guys! I am writing this on a plane to Florida but I know you won't be able to read it until I come back to Canadia. I got some reviews asking why Max and Fang reacted the way they did. For Fang, I have to keep that a secret, but it will definitely be explained in later chapters. For Max; usually Max is tough and won't just break down and cry like she did in this, however, this time it hit a little to close and she just couldn't take it. You see, she had finally opened up and explained her feelings for Fang and he said he loved her as well. Then Luna comes along, and at first she likes and trusts her, but when she gets in this argument with Fang and he is reluctant to tell her anything, she imagines things for the worst, and, being Max, she blames herself. All right, on with the story.**

Chapter 7: 

Going back to 'camp' I dried my eyes and tried not to think about the argument. Walking to where the Flock was sitting I gave a feeble 'Hi' and sat down.

"Hey Max. Uh, are you ok?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, fine. You?"

"Good." Nudge said keeping her eyes on the ground.

Angel was looking at me worried and disbelieving so I quickly blocked her from my mind. Gazzy looked genuinely worried for me, and Iggy looked nervous and guilty. Why are they- oh, oh I get it. No wonder they seem so guilty worried. They listened to the entire thing. Looking up I realized that neither Fang nor Luna were present. Curiosity and jealousy overwhelmed my anger that the Flock had eavesdropped.

"Where are Fang and Luna?" At first they seemed relaxed that I wasn't lecturing or yelling to them about eavesdropping, but, just as quickly, they all became nervous. I waited for the worst. I waited for _Oh, they are eloping as we speak _or _they are getting their invitations for their wedding, what? You weren't invited?_ But nothing like that came. Instead, Iggy looked blindly between Nudge and Gazzy, and spoke up.

"Uh, Max, after Fang came back from you 'walk' he, uh, looked kind of upset, but, um, he went with Luna to the Library." He ended cautiously.

"Oh." I finished lamely. I couldn't take this. It hurt too much, so I got up and told the Flock I would be back later. They agreed but they looked extremely nervous and worried. Angel looked like she was going to cry.

I let my feet carry me, and before I knew it, I was in front of the local library. _Whatever. Might as well see what they are doing._ My voice took this as an invitation to speak up.

**Maximum, I would not go in there if I were you. In fact, I would stop trying to find out what Fang and Luna are doing, it will just cause further unnecessary hurt on your part, and, besides, you will soon find out what they are doing. **

_Shut up._

And with that I crept into the library. It only took e a couple of minutes to find them. Luna was on some website and was whispering things to Fang, who sat next to her typing what she said onto his lab-top.

I couldn't see what they were looking at so, when Luna went to go get a pencil and paper I walked over to where Fang was typing.

He looked up,

"Max! What are you doing here?" He said through his teeth. That alone hurt me unbelievably. I thought he loved me! My words echoed my thoughts.

"I thought you loved me!"

His eyes softened, he looked at me with pity, understanding, worry, regret, love, so many emotions it was confusing.

"Oh Max. I am so sorry. Please, Max, I love you, I always have and I always will. Can't you see that?"

"If you love me, why are you doing this to me?" I pitifully whispered, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"Max, please, trust me. You'll find out soon, but I'm, I'm not sure about it yet. Please, I love you." He said, begging, pleading for me to understand.

But, I couldn't. I couldn't understand why he told me he loved me and then did this. I couldn't understand why he would insist that he loved me, when it was so obvious he didn't. And, I couldn't understand what and why he was doing, and why he was doing this to me.

So I walked away, trying desperately to keep the traitor tears from falling. On my way out of the library, I bumped into Luna who was making her way back to Fang, pencil and paper and hand.

She muttered a quick 'Sorry' before looking up and seeing whom it was.

"Max? I-what are you doing-oh. Oh my-Oh my-Fang? Oh gosh-Fang! What did you-Why would you-Fang! What did you say to her?" She called, completely ignoring the glares and 'shhhsss' of the librarian. That was it. It was bad enough Fang lied to me, bad enough I didn't have the courage or heart to yell at him for lying to me, but when Luna pretended it was FANG'S fault completely when I had taken HER in, gave HER a place to stay, well that blew it.

I ran from the library, whipping the tears fiercely from my cheeks. I was not-I WOULD NOT cry over _him_. No I WOULD NOT! I leaped into the air, not even bothering to check that no one could see me. I beat my wings intensely gaining altitude in seconds. I went into my hyper-speed, flying as fast as I possibly could, trying to leave my pain behind, trying to forget completely. But this was not something you could forget.

I realized that going at this speed I would soon be out of the province. I slowed down and took a deep breath and turned around. Even if it hurt me, I knew I was needed and I couldn't just abandon the Flock. So, I turned around and flew back. Back to my Flock, back to my life, and back to the horror and pain that came with it. I walked back to embrace it and to face it.

-------------------------------------- 0ooooo0 --------------------------------------------

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, so when I finally got back to the Flock I wasn't surprised to find **most **of them already asleep. Iggy, it appeared, had fist watch and was sitting silently against a tree. He heard me approach and straitened up.

"Hey Ig." I said, my voice lacking emotion.

"Oh. Hey Max." He replied, sensing my emotionless-ness he showed concern.

"How are you feeling now? I heard about the thing in the library."

"Oh."

"Yeah…. Are you OK?"

I didn't want to talk about this, please don't make me talk about this.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine." Then, before he could question me I changed the subject, " Hey, where are Fang and Luna?"

He eyed me warily.

Oh.

"They're off somewhere with Fang's laptop. God only knows what they're up to." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but his smile wavered uneasily and disappeared. I got the idea he didn't know what to make of me and was afraid to upset me.

"Thanks Ig, I'm going to go to bed now. OK?"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry about all this Max."

"Hey, its not your fault, ok?" I said in what I hoped was a reassuring tone.

He nodded and resumed leaning against the tree.

I got my backpack and pulled my windbreaker and an old sweater out. Laying them on the ground I curled up and began to think.

_Was Fang interested in Luna? It sure looked like it, but if he were interested why wouldn't he come out and say it? To spare her feelings? Probably not, he wasn't exactly 'kind' at the library or in the woods. Then why was he doing this?_

_Maybe there was something else. Something he wasn't telling me. Maybe that was why they were always at the library, on Fang's computer, always talking in hushed voices, and going off on their own. Or maybe I was trying to make myself feel better by trying to imply that Fang WASN'T interested in her and still loved ME._

But my head knew better and with that I curled up and stared up at the large white moon for all of what turned out to be a sleepless night.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took this long to get these chapters to you, but I tried, I really did. I wrote like four chapters on paper, but I still have to type them on the computer. I AM REALLY SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SOOOOOO LONG. I would hate myself too if I had to wait two weeks, I really am sorry, but it couldn't be helped. There was no Internet, or computers for that matter. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I just want to give a HUGE thank you to all the people that reviewed!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! Please. XD**

**If I get 75 reviews I promise I will give you guys a SUPER long, SUPER good, SUPER AWESOME chapter. Sooooo……REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 8: An Unexpected Guest

**A/N: Thank you so very much for all the reviews, they seriously made my day. You guys are the best and I love you!!! Can we try to get 100 reviews? The 101****st**** reviewer will get to be a character in a future chapter!!!! All you have to do is leave your name (or the name you want your character to be named) and one word that describes you. Ok, with that, enjoy the story.**

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Guest

I watched the sun rise, a beautiful and spectacular thing, or it would've been had I not been so confused and upset. I closed my eyes tying to relax and block out all my problems. I sat there just…being for a while when I heard someone get up. I opened one eye and saw Fang walk over to where Iggy was sleeping. I was about to say something, but Fang reached down and gently nudged Iggy.

"Whoa." Iggy said sitting up, "Oh. Right. Hey man."

"Hey." Fang replied. What was this all about? They arranged this?

They started talking, very quietly, but I had expected that seeing as they were meeting in secret and it was the crack of dawn. However, listening closely, I caught bits of their conversation.

"Yeah,"

"Mhmm, and Luna," Fang muttered something I couldn't here. Iggy gripped his shoulder and obviously said something reassuring, even if I couldn't here it.

"You really think so?" Fang asked.

Iggy nodded.

"You think she will be ok?" I assumed he was talking about Luna when we were in the library.

"Yeah."

Then Fang said something else incoherent.

"Yeah?" Iggy asked.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Again Iggy nodded.

I had enough. Fang was worried about Luna and he was asking Iggy if she would like something Fang was going to do for her.

Not even bothering to make sure they couldn't see me I got up from where I was 'sleeping' and walked away. I got deeper into the park and stopped. Why was I running away? It seemed like all I had been doing these past couple of days was running away. Running away showed weakness and I was not weak. I battled erasers, I escaped from the school, I am a mom and a leader to my flock and I am not weak. I am Maximum Ride.

I lifted my chin up high and walked forward, out of the park and onto the street.

I walked until I found a very cute French pastry store and walked inside. Grabbing a dozen croissants and four coffees I walked out of the door and bumped into tall –dare I say it? - Cute boy. I realized that I had dropped three bags full of the croissants and that I was also standing there _staring_. Oops! I felt the blood rising to my cheeks and I quickly bent down to pick them up, hoping he didn't notice.

I felt a warm hand brush mine, and a tingling sensation swept through my body. I looked up and found myself staring into big brown eyes. His cheeks flushed and he turned away.

"Sorry," He said, "Didn't see ya comin' there." He had the most adorable Irish accent. Did I just say _adorable_? Omigosh. What is wrong with me?

**It's quite simple actually Max.**

_Shut up._

**It is. You see, you were crushed because you thought Fang found someone better than you, and now, when you came across him, you feel as if maybe he could 'heal' you and take Fang's place in your heart. That he could cure your pain. But be careful Max, while this may be a natural **_**human**_** response, it would be in your best interest to keep things from going too far.**

_What do you mean 'in my best interest'?_

No answer.

I became vaguely aware of a hand shaking in front of my face and another warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hello? Are you all right? Hello?" He had a deep husky voice that was soothing to me.

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry…" I blushed again.

"'S Ok. Here." He said, handing me the brown paper bags.

"I'm Will."

"I'm Max." I said with a little smile. He smiled back.

I stood up and brushed off my jeans. He did the same and I got a full view of him.

Will was a couple inches taller than me, which is very tall for a regular human. He had these deep brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate, dark skin, and dark brown hair that went to his ears and hung in his eyes in a cute way.

"Um, thanks." I said. Oh, how eloquent!

"No problem."

"Well, I guess I'll see ya around." I said and turned, walking away from him and back to the park.

When I got back to 'camp' I had a smile on my face, which seemed to confuse Fang. My smile grew wider and I walked over to where everyone was waking up. Gazzy started sniffing the air, as I grew closer.

"Do I smell…chocolate?!"

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

They all grinned at the paper bags and me.

"Here." I tossed the paper bags to the center and grabbed an almond croissant before they were all gone.

I started handing out the coffee to the older kids or should I say kid. I took one myself and gave the rest to Iggy to hand out. I want really in the mood for a stare down with Fang or Luna's worried and apologetic glances.

I sat back against the tree, taking generous bites of my croissant and sipping my coffee, thinking about Will.

**A/N: Alrighty kiddos (xD) review and make sure to put a first name for whatever your character, and who knows I just might pick a few names, not just one, so even if you aren't 101****st**** you should still do it because I may pick you. Oh, and it doesn't matter if you are anonymous or not, so review away.**


	10. Chapter 9: More Friends

**A/N: Wow the turn out for the challenge was awesome! Thank you all so much. Ok, as you all know 101****st**** reviewer gets to be put in this chapter sooo…congratulations: Trema. And also, I randomly chose some other reviewers to be in this chapter. Congrats to: G4B13, angelz on edge, and laura! Oh, and don't worry if you didn't get chosen this time, I will probably put you in other chapters. Ok, well, on with the story.**

Chapter 9: More Friends

_Last Time:_

"_Here." I tossed the paper bags to the center and grabbed an almond croissant before they were all gone._

_I started handing out the coffee to the older kids or should I say kid. I took one myself and gave the rest to Iggy to hand out. I want really in the mood for a stare down with Fang or Luna's worried and apologetic glances._

_I sat back against the tree, taking generous bites of my croissant and sipping my coffee, thinking about Will._

When all the food was gone and everybody was full and happy I stood up.

"Ok guys, let's start moving. What do you want to do today? I don't think we should stay in the park today, some of the walkers are still giving us funny looks after Gazzy's little…outburst."

Iggy sniggered.

"Dude, there's something funky goin' on with your digestive system."

Gazzy punched his arm and Iggy's grin grew larger.

"Anyway, ideas?" I said bringing us back on topic.

"Um, how about we just walk around some more?" Said Nudge. I agreed with her before she started talking again.

"Yeah sure, and if you are lucky and I am in a good mood, I can show you this cool pasty shop I got breakfast at. They have good sandwiches I think."

They were definitely excited about that possibility.

So we headed to the main street and walked around. We took a small tour of Little Italy where we found a cool little haircutters' called "The Grateful Head'. Wicked. I realized we desperately needed haircuts. So we went in.

The place was pretty cool. It was cement and brick and had all these cool paintings. The were blasting The Clash and had all these books on The Rolling Stones, The Ramones, and a book on Punk. All the hairdressers had crazy colored hair black skinny jeans or a black miniskirt with black stockings with rips, t-shirts with band names on them and big clunky combat boots or converse.

We all took a seat and told our hairdressers what we wanted. I got my overgrown, knotty, and dirty blond-hair cut, cleaned and dyed. It fell around my chin in strait, loose, layer and it had streaks of midnight purple. It looked pretty awesome. **(A/N: That's what my hair looks like except that I have darker hair and it's a tad wavy)**.

Iggy got his hair cut- it was growing extremely long- so that it fell over the tops over his ears and hung a little in his eyes.

Nudge got her hair straitened and cut into layers that framed her beautiful face nicely. She was growing up so fast.

Gazzy had his hair cut like Iggy's except that his ends were dyed deep blue. Hey, he got Angel to use bambi eyes and I am a sucker for the bambi eyes.

Speaking of Angel. She _persuaded_ me to let her get her beautiful blond curls streaked with hot pink. She also got it cut so the curls hung just under her chin. I was upset that she used her abilities on me but she looked really cute with her new haircut.

_Luna_ had her dark hair trimmed a bit so that it hung like Iggy's on the top of her ears and got it streaked with dark crimson.** (A/N: That's how my hair used to look. Its dark and short and the red looked really cool and dark, kind of like blood but cooler. Then I grew it out a bit and added purple streaks instead. Ok, I'm done ranting about my FANTABULOUS hair…. for now.) **

Fang had his cut a bit, but it still hung in his eyes a bit. It looked really good, like always.

I paid for the haircuts and led the Flock back through the park to the French pastry shop. When we got there I was really surprised to see Will laughing with some friends (?) right outside.

He turned and saw me, us, for the first time.

"Oh, hi Max!" He said beaming, "I didn't see ya there." His Irish accent was as thick as ever.

"Hi Will." I said, blushing slightly.

"Nice hair." He said looking at my highlights.

"Thanks." I grinned. "Will, these are my…friends… Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, _Fang_ and…_Luna_." I said gesturing to The Flock and Luna.

"Hi, nice to meet ya. I'm Will and this is Emma, Amanda, Vicki, Laura, James and Ethan. **(These two hardly do anything so I didn't use reviewers.)**"

He pointed to them as he said their names (**A/N: I'm sorry if you don't look or dress like this! And for this purpose, they are all Irish**)

Emma was about 5'4" and had long dark brown hair that was cut in layers. Most of it was tied back in a ponytail but her blue bangs hung in her eyes. She had bluish-purple lipstick on and had very pal skin. She had a really pretty face and her eyes were a deep blue. She was black skinny jeans, red converse, a black 'Ramones' t-shirt and a black sweater with red stripes. She had her earplugs in her ears and her iPod in her pocket. She nodded once my way and turned back to the music.

Amanda was a tad bit shorter at 5'2" and had blond hair that she had tied in pigtails. Her skin was golden and looked like she spent a lot of time in the sun. It also looked like she was very active and into sports. She was very nice looking and had dark brown eyes. She wore white shorts, a purple and white striped tee and purple flip-flops. She seemed very happy and a bit hyper.

"Hello! I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you." She also had an Irish accent.

Vicki had vivid red hair, but she looked nothing like Lisa. No, she had spiky red hair in a pixie cut, small features, except for her large sea green eyes. She had on jeans and a hoodie. She seemed really…hyper, but she looked very kind. She was also exceptionally pretty.

Laura had darker skin and dark hair that came down past her shoulders in waves. She had on jeans and a t-shirt and like most of the girls looked very hyper.

The two boys looked very similar, in fact they may have been brothers. Both had stunning blue eyes, dark brownish black hair and dark skin. They both had on dark jeans and t-shirts.

We stayed and talked a while with them and had a lot of fun. All of us except Fang. I spent most of my time talking with Will and every word Will said seemed to deepen Fang's scowl.

I suddenly became aware of the conversation-taking place around me.

"Emma, I **know** you poked me stop denying it." Said Amanda.

"Deny what? I'm not denying anything. I didn't poke you."

"Yes you did, I saw you!"

"You saw what? Because you definitely didn't see me poking you because that didn't happen."

"You poked me. I saw you!"

"It may be hard at first, but I'm sure we can find someone, a professional, to talk to you and we can work together on your lying habits." This earned a laugh from everyone.

" Ugh, Emma you are so stubborn! You poked me!!!"

" I am NOT stubborn" Everyone raised an eyebrow simultaneously, "Ok, maybe I am a tab bit stubborn, but I didn't poke you it was Vicki."

Vicki grinned and gave a high five to Laura while Amanda punched her arm lightly and Emma just grinned. The boys just looked amused.

"That was awesome Vicki!" Nudge said babbling on to Laura and Vicki animatedly about how cool that was.

Angel had gone over to Emma who seemed to warm up to her and she was showing Angel her songs on her iPod.

Gazzy and Iggy were explaining how to build one of their bombs and James and Ethan looked mischievous and excited. I felt bad for their mother's.

Fang stood awkwardly next to Will as Luna walked over to join Vicki, Amanda and Nudge. While I began to enjoy myself talking to Will, he seemed to get angry and jealous? He stood stiffly across from us, and when Will tried to make friendly conversation he either gave one-worded answers or just nodded. While normally I would've been upset with him for being rude, now I felt weirdly amused. I felt it almost funny to watch him make himself look like an idiot and see him squirm in discomfort. A small part of me knew it was wrong, a small part of me wanted to run into his arms and just cry away my frustration, dejectedness, and guilt, but like I said, that was a very small part.

**Don't become that kind of person Max. **

The Voice interrupted.

_For once in my life shut the hell up!_

And it did. It didn't say anything. I laughed. I laughed and I didn't care anymore.

Will looked at me and grinned, he probably thought I was laughing because I was having a good time, or found something he said funny. But he was wrong. They were all wrong. The Voice, Fang, Will, everyone.

And I laughed, I laughed because I didn't feel the hurt, the pain as much anymore. But Fang didn't know that. I knew he had hurt me, and I knew how much it hurt, and I laughed because he was gong to regret he ever hurt me. He was going to regret it.

So I laughed.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	11. Chapter 10: Just A Face

**A/N: Ok, guys I am going to have almost the rest of the story up soon because in about two weeks I will go on my big trip to…. EUROPE –SQUEE- and will NOT have a computer sooooo… if you review you'll get the entire story (and they will be good long chapters not just short chapters because I didn't have time and I wanted to finish the story.) Please don't make it like that. I really do love writing this, it just gets my parents angry when I spend too much time on the computer and I really don't want to get them angry so please make it worthwhile. Ok on with the story.**

Chapter 10: Just A Face

Days had passed since we had met up with Will and his friends. My heart had iced since then. I was the same 'caring' leader on the outside, but on the inside it was quite different. Fang still wouldn't tell me anything and I kind of got the gist that whatever it was that we had was over. It should have left me heartbroken, I should have become depressed or something, anything. But I didn't. It felt as if my feelings had been shoved aside, they didn't matter, I didn't feel. I knew Fang had hurt me even if I didn't feel the pain. So instead of 'feeling' sorry for myself, I worked hard to make his life hell.

I think Angel may have worried about me, but I just told her to get out of my head. The whole thing was driving me over the edge. I didn't feel like Max anymore. At least when I was Max I actually felt, I had emotions and knew pain and happiness, but not anymore. Like my heart had frozen over. I didn't let anyone in the barriers I had put up. I didn't let feeling in either. Well, of all the feelings I did feel, it would be rage. I did get angry. But instead of making that show, I put on a calm façade.

So when I walked back to camp one day and saw Fang showing something to Luna behind a tree and Luna throw her self on him and in a hug and him hug her back. I felt rage, but instead of wasting energy I decided to play the same game.

I met Will and his group outside the pastry shop.

"Hey Will." I said, a small smile on my face. I tried to look a bit shy and blushed. I almost felt a bit remorseful about using him, but like I said, almost. He was a good guy any ways; maybe I could really feel for him.

"Hey Max." I got a chorus of 'Hi's' from Emma, Amanda, Vicki, Laura, James, and Ethan.

"I was thinking Will, do you want to go out sometime?" So much for being subtle. But it worked.

Amanda giggled, Vicki nudged Laura, and Emma exchanged looks with the boys who had large grins on their faces. They would all give him hell later, I could tell.

"Yeah-um, sure." He finished with a little smile.

"Cool, meet me here tonight."

"Sure, um can I take you to dinner?"

"That would be nice."

I smiled and walked away. I could hear them teasing him already.

Back in the park Angel and Nudge were talking to each other excitedly, Iggy and Gazzy were most likely coming up with new bomb designs and Fang and Luna where on the laptop.

"Hey."

"Hi, Max!" Said Nudge and Angel said winking.

Iggy and Gazzy grunted in replied and Fang and Luna just nodded in my direction. This should be amusing.

"Hey Fang," I said. He looked up nervously, like I was going to rat on him or something. This would be too fun. "Do you mind watching the Flock tonight? I have a date." Fang looked surprised, and did I detect a hint of jealousy?

Nudge and Angel squealed, and Luna looked nervous that Fang and my discomfort were all her fault, damn right bitch! And Gazzy and Iggy didn't seem interested in the least.

"Who with Max? Your going with Will, aren't you? He seems really nice, and cute and funny and I bet you'll have a really great time." Fang was all out jealous now and he was getting more and more by every word Nudge said. I love you honey!

"Max, we have to really take you shopping, you have to look perfect." Angel said. I wonder how that was going to happen seeing as we were sleeping in a park and everything.

"Oh, and Max? There is a pool in the park and there are showers in there." Oh. Perfect!

"Alright Angel, Nudge you guys come with me. Fang, think you can handle Iggy and Gazzy for a while?" He nodded. Oh boy was he pissed.

And that was how I ended up showered, clean, and wearing a cute black dress that came to my knees and showed the perfect amount of skin. The night happened to be chilly so I had an excuse to wear a large windbreaker that would cover my wings. The purple in my hair looked great against the black of my dress and I 'felt' very confident.

I met Will at 7:00 outside the pastry shop. He looked amazing in dark jeans and a dressy black shirt.

"Whoa. You look great Max." He said when I met up with him. I smiled.

"You look very nice as well if I do say so myself." I replied.

He led me across the street to 'The Swan'. It was chilly inside as well so I pilled the windbreaker closer.

The waiter seated us and we ordered. I had the fillet minion and Will had the short ribs. While we waited we talked about pointless things like music and food. But I found myself actually having a nice time. I was laughing and smiling, and yet I had a feeling that something was missing.

We laughed and ate and talked and by the end of the night I was actually quite said it was over.

We walked out of the restaurant and just walked around the street a little while before it was time for me to go.

"Can I walk you home or something?" Will asked me.

"My family will be waiting for me in the park if you want to walk me there?"

"Of course."

We walked, holding hands back to the park. I saw Fang look up when we got closer so I stopped walking.

"Bye, Will." I said turning towards him.

"Bye, Max." He said. Then, fully aware that Fang was watching us; I got on my tiptoes and kissed him slowly. When we drew apart I smiled and turned away.

"Goodnight, Will."

"'Night, Max." He replied. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled happily to myself as I walked to camp. It went perfectly as planned and I found myself actually liking him. Sort of. But I did kind of like him.

Everyone was asleep. I looked down almost lovingly at my flock in front of me. Angel and Nudge lay next to each other with Gazzy below them and Iggy above them. Luna was sleeping against the tree the laptop beside her. Fang however was awake. And boy was he awake. As soon as I grew closer he walked up to meet me.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he hissed. Whoa. And a 'Hello' to you to, Mister.

"Doing? I'm sorry I wasn't under the impression I was doing anything wrong. Care to explain?" Boy, it was actually amusing to aggravate Fang, but somehow, as much as I hated to admit it, I felt bad about doing this and I even kind of hated how I was being; who I was turning into.

"Max, you know very well what I'm talking about. You barely even know him!"

"Oh, sorry. Forgot to ask for your blessing, _Dad_."

"What is with you Max? You've been acting like such a bitch lately!"

I heard an intake of breath and whipped around. The Flock and Luna were standing and watching at us scream at each other.

"A bitch huh? A right bitch. That's what you think I am? God Fang you are so dense!"

"Dense? You're the dense one Max! You think you're this great leader, your going to 'save the world', you alone know what's best, you alone know what to do, well guess what Max? YOU DON'T! Just because you are supposedly the leader doesn't mean you always do what's best for the Flock! Sometimes, you are so damn stupid Max! And sometimes you're just a face."

Angel had begun to cry by now, and even though they didn't want to show it, I saw a tear or two slide down the faces of Nudge and Gazzy. Iggy looked troubled and Luna looked scared, worried, resentful, and apologetic all at the same time.

"A face. A face. Just a face." I agreed. That was all I was, wasn't I? Just a face. I guess I never did know what was best for the flock. They were better off without me anyway. They were better off with Luna. They liked Luna, as for me; well I jus couldn't keep my jealousy under control. I knew I was never good enough for Fang. I was just never enough for him. That's probably why the voice had me take her with us that day. It was never I that was going to say the world. I was just an instrument, a way of delivering the job to the real 'hero'. What was that saying? 'We are all pawns in the game of life'. Yes. That is all I was; all I ever will be, one insignificant pawn. Fang was right. Who was I kidding?

"You're right Fang."

I said.

Almost all of the Flock was crying now.

"No, wait Ma-" He started, but I interrupted.

"Wait Max," Luna said. I looked at her, barely registering this. "This is all my fault I should just-"

"No." I said forcefully. "This is my fault. Only mine." I glanced at Fang. He was crying, actually crying.

"I will always love you Fang." I told him.

"I have to go. I'll be back in the morning." I said, turning around.

I heard the pleas and all of them begging me to stay, I saw their tears, but like the selfish person I am, I turned away. I leapt into the air and pumped my wings harder.

A few tears fell from my eyes and I caught them in the palm of my hand. I wasn't worthy of them. Any of them, but especially Fang. I was happy Luna was there. I would return tomorrow morning to pack up, but even if I didn't, I knew they would be better without me. They would see eventually.

**A/N: That was the second to last chapter. The next will be a songfic and that will be the end. I want a vote on whether I should make a sequel. Please review. **


	12. Chapter 11: My White Flag

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**A/N: Ok, people this is the final chapter of this fic. There WILL be a sequel, however, because I am going on a 3-week trip to Europe and will be without a computer. I sincerely apologize. Keep and eye open for a fic called 'How To Mend A Broken Heart'. Thank You!**

**P.S: Bring tissues.**

Chapter 11: My White Flag

Returning was the hardest part. I knew I was leaving for the good of the Flock, but even though I knew this it still didn't change the fact that my heart felt like it was ripped out and ripped into shreds.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, _

_Or tell you that._

I also knew that even though all of this wanted to make me curl up and die; I would always love Fang. No matter what.

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _

_Where's the sense in that?_

With each flap of my wings I had to repeat the mantra 'This is for the Flock'. They would see, they never did need me. I will be a memory. I never dreamed that this would actually happen; me leaving the Flock I mean. I wasn't trying to make it harder; I was just trying to make it better.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder _

_Or return to where we were _

As much as I wanted to run back into Fang's arms and forget all of this, I couldn't. I couldn't be weak, now of all times I had to be strong. I had to be strong for the Flock. I wouldn't give in to my weakness. Not yet anyway. I didn't know exactly what I would do after I left them. I knew I would never move on, I was too old, these memories would stay with me, but it wasn't as if I had a choice really. I had to go through with this.

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

I remembered what I had. All those times holding Angel when she cried, listening to Nudge's constant babbling, putting up with Gazzy and Iggy's bombs, being Iggy's eyes, and _Fang. _I will never forget Fang. Even if my eyesight fades, all friends die, and I am alone and dying I will **always** remember Fang. His beautifully rare smiles that seemed to light up the world, his strength and solidness; catching me every time I fell. No. I would never forget Fang, or what we almost had together. I would always love him, even if the feeling weren't mutual.

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be_

I saw the camp approaching and I slowed to a halt. Staying place while remaining aloft I looked below me at the mess **I** had created. Poor little Angel, a six-year-old who has seen, witnessed, and been a subject of things no human should ever have to endure, was sitting on the ground, clutching Total and Celeste to her frail body, afraid she would lose them too. I could see the teat streaks down her dirty face. My poor baby. But you know what the worst part was? Not seeing Nudge sitting quietly, crying silently with tear streaked eyes; not Iggy who was comforting Gazzy whose body shook with sobs, tears running down Iggy's own face; not even Luna who shouldn't even have to cry sobbing silently while trying to hold herself together enough to try and comfort Angel and Nudge or even Fang who sat alone, leaning against a tree, looking so lost, confused regretful, and sad. Lonely tears ran down his face. Out of all of that, the worst part was knowing that I was my entire fault.

_I know I left too much mess and _

_Destruction to come back again _

_And I caused nothing but trouble _

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

Drops of water began to fall from the sky. I looked up and stared at the vast expanse of grey clouds that encased my world like a blanket. The drops of water became a steady, heavy rain. It began to pour. The raindrops fell fiercely from the sky and gave the illusion that the gods where crying. It became hard to fly so I began my decent to camp.

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over" _

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

I walked through the trees and grass around my Flock. Taking several deep breaths I walked past the last tree and into 'camp'. The Flock and Luna looked up at me. I saw Angel's eyes light up for a brief moment, but the fire in her eyes died as quickly as it came. I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her everything would be all right, but it wasn't and I couldn't. _Stay strong, Max._

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

I looked at each and every one of them, committing them to memory. My eyes landed on Fang and I looked him in the eye.

_And when we meet _

_Which I'm sure we will _

_All that was there_

_Will be there still_

He felt such sorrow, I wanted to comfort him, anything, tell him it would be ok and it could go back to the way it was. But I knew things couldn't ever be the same again; I had to leave. So I kept quiet.

_I'll let it pass _

_And hold my tongue _

_And you will think _

_That I've moved on..._

I picked up my bags from where they had left them. They each walked up to me. Angel was first. If there ever were a time to be strong it would be now.

"Why Max? Why do you have to go?" She said tears continued to run down her face.

"I never was good enough for you Angel. You'll be in better hands now. You shouldn't have had to live the way you did, and now you wont have to, everything will be better now."

"Max? It's because of me isn't it? I'm sorry Max, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry Max, just please don't go. You're the only mom I ever want. Please don't go. Please!" She was sobbing now. Sobbing and begging. It tore at my heart but I turned away.

"I'm so sorry Angel."

I could hear her sobbing in the background and I could faintly distinguish her muttering 'its all my fault. All my fault'. No baby, its _my _fault, never yours.

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

Next was Nudge.

"Max? If you have to, you can go. But just know that no matter what you are the best mom I could ever ask for and I will always miss you and remember you, love you and- Oh, Max, please. Please stay with us. You can't go you just cant."

"Nudge? Nudge, I have to go. Nothing can change that, but Nudge? Do something for me will you" She nodded. "Try not to miss me too much all right? I was never good enough any ways." She nodded half-heartedly and went back to sit by Angel.

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be_

I could tell Gazzy tried to stay strong. He was my little trouper and he always will be, but I guess he couldn't take it because he broke down.

"M-M-Max, please don't go. Please! We love you, all of us. Please?"

"No. I'm sorry Gazzy." I should have ruffled his hair, patted his shoulder, hugged him, anything, but I didn't. I turned away.

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

Next was Iggy.

"Hey Max? I know why your leaving, and I would probably feel the same way, but you don't have to do this. No one wants you to; no one is asking you to. We need you Max. We need you. Especially the little guys Max. You're the only mom we've ever had, the only mom we ever want. You have to stay."

"I'm sorry Iggy, but I cant."

"Goddamit. Fang! This is your fault now fix it!"

I looked at Fang, so depressed and regretful and sad. This was my fault, not his.

"No Iggy."

"What?!"

"I said, No. It is my fault."

"No! Please, Max. Please."

I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry."

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be_

I walked up to Luna.

"Luna?" She nodded vigorously, "Do me a favor. Take care of them will you. They are all I hav-had. Look after them ok?" She nodded again.

"And don't feel bad. None of this is your fault."

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

I walked up to Fang next. He looked like he had died inside. He looked like me.

"I will always love you Fang. I know you don't think I should, but I will. No one could ever take your place. But I want you to know, I don't blame you for this, any of it. It was my fault any way; I never was good enough for you. Take care ok? And don't worry about me, you'll never hear from me again; I'll be a memory. You are more than I could ever hope to be, so take care of them ok?" He nodded helplessly, endless tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Fang, goddamit fix this! You fucked up, big time, now fix it!" Iggy yelled.

He punched Fang over and over again.

"Damn you Fang, fight back!" Iggy punched him again, but Fang just stood there. Angel was sobbing, as were Nudge and Gazzy and Luna.

"Stop." I said. "This is my fault so stop."

"No Max." That came from Fang. "Here, this is why. I love you Max, I always have I always will now please, listen to me. We need you, I need you, and I love you. Only you. Here."

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

I looked down at the pieces of paper in my hand.

_David and Luna Miller. Born April 8__th__ 1993. Twins. Mother: Angeline Miller, 16. David's disappearance from the hospital struck a blow in their already fragile lives._

Fang.

_New-born, David Miller's disappearance leaves mother, Angeline Miller, 16, and twin sister, Luna, heartbroken. _

Fang.

Fang and Luna.

Fang and Luna were brother and sister.

Fang loved me.

FANG LOVED ME!

"Oh, Fang. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't know for sure. I just had a feeling, but-but I wasn't sure. I'm so sorry Max, I never should've kept it a secret I just didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Fang." All the emotion that I had shoved aside, all the hurt and frustration that I had ignored came back tenfold. I broke down, it was all too much. I started to cry, no, sob. I started to sob. All the emotion, all the doubt, hurt, worry, fear, and pain came back, and I let it all out.

The Flock gathered around me crying, hugging and comforting. We cried away all the doubt, hurt and fear and we moved on together. It had been an emotional rollercoaster, these past couple of weeks, but in the end, we ended up understanding others and ourselves a whole lot more.

And you know what? The clouds cleared, and there was only blue sky for miles around.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for being such wonderful reviewers. It means so much to me. I really enjoyed writing this story and you all made it so much more enjoyable.**

**Remember to keep an eye for the sequel 'How To Mend A Broken Heart'. **

**Thank you and I love you all.**


	13. Heads up on the Sequel

Hey guys!

I'm alive. I just posted the prologue for 'How To Mend A Broken Heart'. I hope you all enjoy it!

ya go!

Enjoy and review!


End file.
